jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Hiccstrid =^3/Początek :)
Witajcie! Tego dnia Czkawka miał przywitać gości w porcie. Jego ojciec nie mógł się zjawić, ponieważ musiał pogodzić dwóch pokłóconych wikingów. Myślał, że znów przypłynie jakaś nudna babunia lub jakich nieznośny brząc. Bardzo się mylił. Gdy łódź dobiła do brzegu jego oczom ukazała się piękna dziewczyna o blond włosach i dużych niebieskich oczach. Ubrana była w beżową spódnice z kolcami i czerwony top. Miała różne ochraniacze i czaszkami. Włosy miała splecione w wygodny warkocz na tyle głowy. Była śliczna i miała piękny uśmiech. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła z łodzi i podeszła do chlopaka. Wódż uprzedzał ją o tym, że odbierze ją jego syn. - Czkawka, prawda? - spytała sympatycznie. - Eee..Ja...Tak..To znaczy nie... Znaczy mam na imie Czkawka. - przedstawił się. - Wiem, przed chwilą zapytałam się, czy masz na imie Czkawka. - uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona i mrugnęła do chłopaka. - A ty jak masz na imie? - spytał, gdy się ocknął. - Jestem Astrid Hofferson. Miło Cię poznać Czkawka. - Mi też Cię miło..poznać.. Cię..poznać... - chłopak był bardzo nieśmiały i zaczął się jąkać. - Nie mnie się spodziewałeś? - spytała trochę urażona, gdyż chłopak uparcie się w nią wpatrywał. - Znaczy tak..nie..eee. nieważne.. - Wiesz Czkawka.. Jesteś inny niż wszyscy chlopcy z którymi się w życiu styknęłam. - chłopak spuścił wzrok. Uznał, że dziewczyna się z niego nabija. - Ale to bardzo dobrze. - oznajmiła po chwili i uśmiechnęła się. - U mnie na wyspie są sami kretyni. Popisują się jakby byli nie wiadomo kim. - U nas też takich znajdziesz. - Czkawka podniósł wzok i ich spojżenia się styknęły. - Wiesz, co? Masz bardzo ładne oczy Czkawka. - znow do niego mrugnęła. - Poważnie?? -''' chłopak szczerze się zdziwił. Myślał, że takie idealne dziewczyny wolą silnych, odważnych chłopaków. A on był chudy, bez hełmu, a na dodatek miał bardzo mało pewności siebie.' - Jasne. Ciebie bym nie okłamała ;)' - Astrid swobodnie z nim flirtowała, chodź nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, mocno namieszała tym w życiu chłopaka. Widząc jego zakłopotanie nową sytuacją, szybko zmieniła temat.' - Oprowadzisz mnie, czy będziemy tak stać i się na siebie gapić? - '''Astrid należała do tych dziewczyn, które nie owijają w bawełne.' - Eee.. Tak. To może na początek Smocza Akademia? - Super! Chodźmy. Po paru minutach byli już na Arenie. - Ooo! Kogo my tu mamy? Czkawuś! -''' to był Sączysmark. Nikt za Czkawką nie przepadał, bo był chudy i słaby.' - Smark, może później pogadamy, co? - '''chłopak byl zawstydzony przed Astrid' - Nie ma mowy łamago! - nagle zobaczył za Czkawką Astrid. - Witaj słoneczko! Co robisz tu z tym ciamajdą? - Ty troche szacunku, co? - mówiąc to uderzyła Smarka w twarz. Wszystkich zamurowało. - Drapieżna! Lubie takie. - za to dostał łokciem w brzuch. - Czkawka, może pójdziemy gdzieś indziej, co? Tu jest za dużo półmózgów.. - mówiąc to popatrzyła wymownie na Sączysmarka. - Jasne, chodź. - Co?! Ty i on? Wolisz się z nim nudzić, czy zaszaleć ze mną? - powiedział Smark. - Ooo! Ktoś tu jest zazdrosny? - spytała zadziornie. - O kogo? O niego?! Hahaha... - zaczął się sztucznie śmiać. - Zazrościsz, bo Czkawka ma dziewczyne, a ty nie. -''' Czkawka zrobił wielkie oczy i spojżał na nią pytająco.' - Dziewczyne? Nieby kogo? - A mnie! - '''mówiąc to pocałowała Czkawkę w policzek. Chłopców zamurowało. '- Chodź Czkawka. -Aaaa..eeee.. - chłopak nadal był oszołomiony. Pierwsz raz dostał buziaka od dziewczyny. Astrid wzieła go za rękę i wyszli razem z Akademni. Smark patrzył na nich w otwartą buzią. Gdy byli już na zewnącz Astrid pościła delikatnie jego rękę. - Astrid? - zaczął niepewnie. - Tak? -''' dziewczyna zachowywała sie tak jakby nic się przed chwilą nie stało.' - Co to było? - Co "co to było"? -' odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.' - No to w Akademni... - Aaaa! -' dziewczyna zachowywała się jakby dopiero teraz o tym sobię przypomniała.' - Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś cię obrażał. -Alee.. Czemu? - A lubisz jak ktoś się z ciebie śmieje? - '''spytała ironicznie.' - No nie.. Ale nie musiałaś. Teraz będą śmiać się z ciebie. - Niby dlaczego? - Astrid nie kryła zaskoczenia. - No.. Będziesz uchodzić za MOJĄ dziewczynę. To już wystarczający wstyd.. - chłopak spuścił głowę smutny. - Miło, że się o mnie martwisz, ale myślę, że sobie poradzę; No chyba, że nie chcesz, żebym grała twoją dziewczynę. Wtedy powiemy, że ze mną zerwałeś. - Chcę! Eee.. To znaczy no.. dobra.. możemy udawać... - No i super. Ale jeśli mamy udawać parę musimy coś o sobie wiedzieć, prawda? - No to, co chcesz wiedzieć? - Może jutro o tym pogadamy? Późno już. - Dobrze.. -''' Astrid chrząknęła znacząco.' - Co? - Zaproponuj mi radkę. -' powiedziała zirytowana.' - Eee... Teraz? - '''Czkawka był zaskoczony, ale i zainrygowany bezpośrednością dziewczyny.' - Czkawka, chcesz zebym ja Cię zaprosiła? - spytała wyrozumiale. Zobaczyła, że chłopak nie ma zamiaru odpowiadać, więc przejęła inicjatywę - Czkawka, umówisz się ze mną na randkę? Jutro o 18? - Yyyy.. Tak? - To jesteśmy umówieni. Do zobaczenia. -''' Mówiąc to pocałowała go w usta. Widząc, że jest w szoku, powiedziała.' - Musimy być autentyczni ;) Pozory lubią mylić. 'Czkawka leżał na łóżku i patrzył na Szczerbatka.' - Wiesz, co Mortko? Myślę, że ta Astrid mnie rozgryzła... Chyba wie, że mi się spodobała, a po tym jak zachowała się przy Smarku jestem pewny, że też mnie lubi. A ten pocałunek? Napewno coś znaczył! Ale.. z drugiej strony.. powiedziała, że to będzie udawanie... Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Halo, Szczerbek? Słuchasz mnie?! - '''nie dostał odpowiedzi. Smok zasnął dobrą chwilę temu. Za to Stoik stał za dzwiami i słyszał każde słowo. Stoik postanowił porozmawiać z synem.' '-' Czkawka? - powiedział wchodząc. '- '''Yyy.. Tata? Nie śpisz? - '''chłopak był zakłopotany.' '-' Nie śpie. Musimy chyba porozmawiać. - Tak? Yyy.. A o czym? - O kim. - Ta.. O kim? - No o Astrid przecież! - Aa.. Nie ma o czym. - Yhmnn.. Podoba Ci się, co? - mówiąc to uśmiechnął się dumny. - Ona nie jest dla mnie... - Dlaczego nie? - No.. Ona jest.. taka.. no wiesz.. - Idealna? - Idealna. -''' powiedział sam do siebie i uśmiechnął się mimo woli.' - Z tego, co zrozumiałem jesteście ze sobą. - Nie.. Tylko udajemy. - Na Tora! Po co? - Stanęła w mojej obronie. A zreszą.. długa historia. - W obronie? Widzę, że to twarda babka ;) - Ta.. '-''' Pyskacz mówił mi, że powiedziała coś miłego na twój temat.. - No właśnie.. - A co dokładnie powiedziała? - Że mam bardzo ładne oczy. - Na moje oko to coś znaczy! - powiedział po czy sam zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu. '- '''Ona jest taka bezpośrednia, odważna i wogóle.. Jakie ja mam u niej szanse? - Całkiem spore. Ale pamiętaj, że pozory lubią mylić... 'Następnego dnia Czkawka wybrał się na samotny spacer na Krucze Urwisko. Nagle zauważył siedzącą tam Astrid. Siedziała na skale i wpatrywała się w wodę. Z jej policzków ciekły łzy. Chłopak ku swojemu własnemu zdziwieniu podszdł do niej.' '-''' Astrid..? Stało się coś? - Czkawka?! - od razu zerwała się z miejsca i otarła łzy -''' Co ty tu robisz? - Tak sobie szedłem.. Czemu płaczesz? - '''spytał. Starał się to ukryć, ale Astrid wychwyciła w jego głosie wszystko. Troskę, czułość i niepokój. '-' Nie płacze! Ja tylko... Muszę już iść.. - i uciekła w głąb lasu. '- '''Astrid! '- chłopak nawet nie zauważył, gdy zaczął biec za dziewczyną.' - Zostaw mnie.. '- znalazł ją skuloną pod drzewem i środku lasu.' '-''' Co się stało? '-przykucnął obok niej.' - Czkawka? - Tak? - Mam do Ciebie prośbę... Możesz mnie przytulić? - właśnie w tej chwili chłopak zrozumiał, co miał na myśli jego ojciec mówiąc o pozorach. Astrid była tak naprawdę krucha, delikatna i wrażliwa. Tak samo jak on. Przytulił ją i otarł z jej policzka łzę. Siedzieli tak w ciszy, w końcu Astrid przerwała milczenie. - 'Moi rodzice zmarli, gdy miałam 2 lata. Mój wuj Finn był moją ostatnią rodziną. '- z jej oczy znow ciekły słone łzy. '- zmarł dziś w nocy... - Astrid.. Tak mi przykro.. - Teraz pewnie będę musiała tam wrócić. Mam 14 lat.Jeśli nie znajdę domu, oddadzą mnie pewnie na Wyspę Łupieżców. Takie mamy zasady na mojej wyspie. Jesteś sierotą - lądujesz u Łupieżców i pracujesz do osiemnastu lat. - A jeśli zostaniesz ze mną? To znaczy.. Z NAMI.. Chciałem powiedzieć z NAMI.. - Byłoby mi milej, jakbym mogła zostać tuz tobą. '- Chłopak uśmiechnął się i tej właśnie chwili Astrid pocałowała go delikatnie. Czkawka oddał pocałunek, który był pełen romantyzmu. To byl początek. Później było tylko lepiej. Do czasu... 'Po zobaczenia! Wcześniej niż później...' W TYM ROZDZIALE SKOPIOWAŁAM WYJAZD OD JAKIEJŚ INNEJ BLOGERKI. NIE PAMIĘTAM JAKIEJ, ALE MIAŁA DOSKONAŁY POMYSŁ. TAK WIĘC BARDZO MOCNO PRZEPRASZAM TĘ OSOBE ZA WYKORZYSTANIE JEJ POMYSŁU . WSZYSCY WYGLĄDAJĄ JUŻ TAK SAMO JAK W JWS2 . Minęło 5 lat po tym jak Astrid zamieszkała na Berk. Wszyscy ją polubili, a że była z Czkawką to jego też zaakceptowali. Byli tak ze sobą rok. Każdy dzień spędzali razem. Nie lubili się rozdzielać. Niestety, po roku Czkawka musiał zostawić Astrid i wyjechać na 5 lat, by móc podpisać pokoje ze wszystkimi wyspami oraz opisać wszystkie gatunki smoków jakie znajdzie w Smoczej Księdze. Było już po pokonaniu Królowej ze Smoczego Leża. Wódź, więc uznał, że jego syn jest dość odpowiedzialny na tę wędrówkę. '' ''Astrid, by zagłuszyć ból po rozstaniu z Czkawką, zaczęła coraz więcej pracować i pomagać. Nawet nie zauważyła, że minęlo 5 lat... - Stoik! Chodź, że! Twój syn przylatuje! -'zawołał Pyskacz.' - Och! Nareszcze! Wszyscy prócz Astrid zebrali się przy twierdzy, by przywitać Czkawkę. Astrid nie zjawiła się, nie dlatego, że nie chciała. Poprostu przez te 5 lat zapomniała o istnieniu Czkawki. Zajmowała się małymi gronkielami na najwyższym wzgórzu. Gdy Czkawka skończył wykonywać podniebne akrobacje i wylądował od razu zauważył, że nie ma Astrid. '- '''Synu! '- krzyknął Stoik.' - Cześć tato. Nic się tu nie zmieniło. - '''powiedział zdejmując maskę.' - Za to ty bardzo się zmieniłeś! Wymężniałeś! Jestem z Ciebie dumny. - Tak. To wszystko milo z waszej strony.. Zaraz widzę wszystkich oprócz... Astrid... -''' oznajmił smutno.' - Nie martw się, napewno jest na wzgórzu. Trenuje tam smoki. O ile się nie nie mylę dziś przypadły jej pisklęta gronkieli. - Ona trenuje smoki? - Tak, wspaniale jej idzie! O, popatrz! -' mówiąc to Stoik wskazał palcem na wzgórze. Astrid właśnie uczyla gronkiele latać. Wiedziała, że nauczą się same, ale w ten sposób mogła sprawić, że nauczą się szybciej. Nagle Astrid wzięła rozpęt i skoczyła ze wzgórza. Wprost na ostre skały.' '- Co ona robi?! Zaraz zginie! - '''chłopak już chciał wskoczyć na Szczerbatka i ruszym na ratunek, ale wódź go powstrzymał. - Popatrz. Nagle pisklęta zaczęły wyskakiwać. Zaczęły coraz szybciej spadać. - Wichura łap pisklęta! -''' smoczyca posłusznie zaczęła łapać pisklaki. W ułamku sekundy jak z nikąd pojawił się Koszmar Ponocnik, który złapał Astrid i przyleciał nad Twierdzę. Astrid skoczyła 50 metrów w dół i cała podeszła do Stoika. - Wodzu. Wszyskie pisklęta są już na Arenie. Czy mogę coś jeszcze zrobić? - Oczywiście i dziękuję Astrid. Co byśmy bez Ciebie zrobili? Możesz pomalować dach niememu Svenowi. - Dziękuję wodzu, już się za to biorę. - '''zameldowała i uśmiechnęła się. '-' Jeśli chcesz z nią porozmawiać to masz szansę ;) - powiedział do syna. Czkawka był za daleko i był czymś zajęty, więc nawet nie zerknął na Astrid. Pobiegł za dziewczyną. '- '''Astrid! Astrid! - '''krzyczał.' '- '''Kim kolwiek jesteś, nie mam teraz czasu. Chyba, że to coś ważnego. '- 'dziewczyna odwróciła się. Czkawkę zamurowalo.' - Astrid..? - Tak, to moje imię. To coś pilnego? - Ale się zmieniłaś... Jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza niż 5 lat temu.. - Dziękuję.. - Nie poznajesz mnie? '- spytał zawiedziony.' - Poznaję. Czkawka, na prawde.. masz jakąś sprawe, czy mogę już iść? - Tylko tyle? Nie było mnie 5 lat, a ty tylko tyle? - No wlaśnie. Nie było cię 5 lat. Myślisz, że rzucę Ci się na szyję? - Ale.. Ja przecież Cię kocham.. - '''chłopak załamał się chłodnym powitaniem jego dziewczyny.' - Czkawka.. Trzy lata temu powiedzieli mi, że nie żyjesz. Zostawiłeś mnie tu samą. - Dobrze wiesz, że musiałem. - Ale ja nie wiem, co do Ciebie czuję... Kochałam Cię, później miałam zlamane serce, później poznałam Corina.. - Jakiego Corina?! Myślałem, że na mnie zaczekasz! - Corin to syn mojego śp. wuja Finna! To mój kuzyn! - Oo... - Słuchaj.. Ja nie wiem, czy mamy jeszcze jakieś wspólne tematy.. - Kocham Cię. Czy ty mnie kochasz? - Ja nie wiem, Czkawka.. - Kochasz mnie? - Nie wie.... - Kochasz? - No chyba kocham.. '- mówiąc to uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie. Czkawka przytulił ją i pocałował. Zorientowali się, że było już dawno po 11 w nocy. Astrid zaprosiła Czkawkę na noc do siebie. Chłopak był w niebo wzięty.' Czy wszysko będzie jak powinno? '''''Czkawka obudził się pierwszy. Leżał na łóżku Astrid i wpatrywał się w swoją dziewczynę, która leżała przytulona do niego. Chłopak objął ją ramieniem. Tak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Wydała mu się jeszcze piękniejsza niż wczoraj. Doskonale pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie w porcie. Gdy wyskoczyła z łodzi, a on zaniemówił z wrażenia. Teraz po 5 latach znów mógł na nią patrzeć. Nigdy nie czuł większego szczęścia. Czkawka głaskał ją po głowie i plecach. Dzieczyna zaczęła się budzić. -''' Jak się spało? '''- spytała, po czy dała mu buziaka w policzek. - Na Thora, jak ja cię kocham. '- mówiąc to pocałował ją delikatnie w usta.' - No ta twoim miejscu też bym się kochała..' - mrugnęła do niego i oboje się roześmiali.' - Chyba pora wstawać.. Która godzina? - Eee.. 10. - 10? Trzeba iść do Akademni. - Ale ja nie chcę.... - powiedziała przeciągając się. '- '''Ja też nie chce, ale nie mamy wyboru. '- powiedział i pocałował ją w skroń.' - Ty mnie już chyba nie kochasz.. -' mówiąc to udawała, że się obraziła.' - Kocham cię, przecież wiesz... '- Żartuję..! '''- szturchnęła go łokciem. - Ja też.! - roześmiali się. - Wiedziałam, że już mnie nie chcesz. -''' mrugnęła do niego.' - Tak.. Mam inną, ale Szczerbatek staje się zazdrosny, więc z nią chyba też zerwę.. - Chyba będę musiała adoptować Szczerbka, bo z tobą długo nie wytrzyma. - Ha. Ha. Ha.! Zobaczymy! '- po tych słowach zaczęci się mocować jak zapaśnicy. Nagle dziewczyna pocałowała chłopaka. Oczywiście Astrid wygrała.' '-''' Przepraszm, Czkawka. Ciągle z tobą wygrywam! - Bo oszukujesz..! - Dobra, już nie będę.. - Ale ja wcale nie powiedziałem, że tego nie lubię.. ''- zaczęli się całować. '- Jak ja za tobą tęskniłem.. - Ooo..! Urocze.. Ale jeszcze nie wybaczyłam Ci tej drugiej, o którą Szczerbatek jest zazdrosny. '- uśmiechnęła się. Postanowili nie wychodzić dziś z domu Astrid. Mieli sporo do nadrobienia...' 'Koniec! ''Dzięki za komentarze! Agata. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach